


blood for the blood god

by roastedsunflowerseeds



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I promise it's better than it looks, I'm not really sure, Meta, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, Starts serious but sorta turns into crack, no beta we die like men, obligatory reminder that this isnt rpf and is about the character not techno himself, technoblade lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roastedsunflowerseeds/pseuds/roastedsunflowerseeds
Summary: Techno reflects and asks Chat some questions that they avoid in the most suspicious way possible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	blood for the blood god

The voices had always been there for as long as Techno had remembered. He couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t there. They’d always been in the back of his mind, cheering and chanting for **Blood for the Blood God**.

He’d learned to deal with them in the best way he could: not dealing with them at all. Ignoring them did nothing, it only built up the bloodlust and need for murder until they’d take over and all Techno could see was red and he could barely focus. Killing satisfied them, but not for long as they’d only ask for more. 

Killing everyone in sight would be dicey in a hardcore server and a jerk move even in a normal server. Respawning wasn’t a pleasant process, and this got Techno in trouble a lot. He was numb to the blood at this point, it was just another life that’s been taken, so he continued with no remorse.

Then he found out about Hypixel, which was, admittedly, a lot better of an outlet for his violence. Killing was normalized and almost encouraged in Bedwars. The voices cheered for every victory and every death, but no matter how much blood was spilled, they’d always want more. Nothing would ever be enough and Techno never understood why.

And of course, came Dream SMP. Techno got betrayed a few times, exploded the same government twice, killed some people, almost got executed- the usual, really. And, surprisingly, their calls for blood had quieted. Not that they didn’t want it. No, they still wanted it, still chanted for blood and death. But some of it had been replaced by (incredibly loud) chants for protecting the people he cared about. 

While the voices did have a fondness towards Phil since the beginning, it was like it had been tripled tenfold. And, quite strangely, they seemed to know everything happening everywhere. They knew what everyone was doing and at seemingly random times would chant to save a random member of the Dream SMP. Sometimes the voices would say something that someone on the server was supposedly doing that would be quickly followed by more saying **No snitching** **Chat!**

‘Subscribe to Technoblade.’ Techno had caught the voices saying that occasionally, and had started saying it frequently as a joke. It seemed to make them somewhat happy, though, so he continued. Every 30 or so minutes he’d pause to sellout and his head would fill with **One of us** chants. He wasn’t sure, but he swore that a few more voices would join after each sellout.

Techno had realized early on the voices called themselves Chat, but he never truly understood why. He’d wondered why they were here, what they had to gain, but he’d never voiced these questions. Maybe he’d asked before when he was younger, but those were quickly drowned out by more **Blood for the Blood God**.

 _There’s no time like the present_ , he supposed with a shrug.

“You know, I’ve been thinking, Chat. You’ve always been in my head and being really annoying-” 

**Rude!**

“Yeah, yeah, suck it up- why are you in my head and telling me to kill people all the time?” Techno sat down, patiently waiting for the voices to acknowledge what he’d said and answer (if they would choose to- sometimes it was just **E** for 20 minutes.)

**It’s fun**

**Murder is pog**

Techno snorted. “You know, most people would think it’d be weird to think killing people is fun.” _Most people don’t have voices in their head either, but here I am._

**We’re not like OTHER people**

**Most people would be wrong**

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

“You’re unbearable.” Techno huffed. “Are you omniscient or something?”

**What does omniscient mean**

**Yes**

******We’re always watching**

**I mean i mostly just watch you the other ones are boring**

**Yes**

**WE’RE LIKE GODSSSSS**

“Does anyone else hear you?” Techno questioned, curiosity piqued.

**No**

**No**

**Canonically no**

**But we’re still there**

**No**

**Sometimes** ****

“Why just me, then?” 

**You’re the Blood God**

**Because**

**We canon**

Techno groaned. “Can you answer in any way that isn’t vague? Why do you even call yourselves Chat? What even are you?”

**Humans**

**Bold of you to assume i’m human**

**No**

**Existing**

**GODS**

**Your viewers**

**Voices in your head**

**E**

**We CHAT in your head**

**We’re watching your streams and CHATting**

“None of you are useful at all.” 

**Rude!** **  
****It’s not our job to be we’re just the voices in your head**

“You’re incredibly annoying voices in my head, that’s what.” Techno decided. It wouldn’t be worth trying to get any more answers, Chat never took _anything_ seriously. He never understood why. He really didn’t understand Chat.

One more question wouldn’t hurt, though.

“What do you mean by ‘Subscribe to Technoblade?’” Techno asked curiously.

**ONE OF US**

**ONE OF US**

**ONE OF US**

**ONE OF US**

**ONE OF US**

“That’s not-” Techno sighed as the **ONE OF US** chants continued. “Clearly you’re not gonna answer my questions correctly.”   
  


**No :)**

******Nope**

**That would break the fourth wall**

**No**

**No way**

**Isn’t our existence technically already breaking the fourth wall**

**ONE OF US** **  
******

**Nope**

“I don’t know what the fourth wall is, Chat, you keep referencing things I don’t understand.” Techno pushed up his mask and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’re giving me a headache.”

**GOOD**

**Me neither**

**WHO SAID IT**

**We are a constant headache**

**NO SNITCHING CHAT**

**FOURTH WALL WHAT FOURTH WALL**

“Could you shut up for _one second_ -” Techno groaned as Chat just yelled louder, bringing an onslaught of **Blood for the Blood God** s. He’d asked many questions that weren’t answered properly and only brought more questions. It probably wouldn’t be worth trying again. 

_Why do they call me the Blood God, anyways? It’s just a fancy title, but does it have any meaning to them?_ _I’m pretty sure I’m not a god, although sometimes it sure does feel great to act like one._ _Is the Blood God a real thing? Is this a hybrid thing?_

Techno pushed the thoughts away. Dwelling on the voices wouldn’t do anyone anything good. Maybe Phil would know something about it, but it didn’t really matter in the long run. Chat probably didn’t have any bad intentions.

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how to feel about this but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
